Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10)
Story At the college campus of Friedken University, at night, Lucky Girl, in an anodite form wearing her purple skin tight suit, fights a human with a beast head with horns on it, while wearing a toga. Mino-Toga charges to ram Lucky Girl, as she spins, ensnaring Mino-Toga’s legs with magic rope. Lucky Girl: Nice try! Trying to steal our mascot in an attempt to sabotage our chances of winning the football game. You’ve got to be pretty desperate to do so. A crowd forms, as they swarm around Lucky Girl. Student 1: Awesome job, Lucky Girl! Student 2: You totally kicked his butt! Student 3: Can I have your autograph? Lucky Girl: Wait! He’s getting away! Mino-Toga gets up, hopping off. Lucky Girl pushes her way through the crowd, searching for Mino-Toga. Lucky Girl: Gone! So much for defending campus. End Scene Professor Hex, wearing a fancy red jacket and black pants, is teaching the Magical Artifacts and Antiquities class. It is a lecture style class, the chairs filled with at least 100 people. Hex: And now, I bring you the latest artifact in my collection for you. Hex approaches a pedistal, with an object covered by a cloak. He pulls the cloak off, revealing a circular mirror on a stand. Hex: The Mirror of Yata. Once considered a myth, legend states that this mirror is able to reflect draining powers directed at the user. This was rumored to be hidden by which ancient civilization? Ms. Gwendolyn Tennyson! Gwendolyn, a girl with short red hair and freckles, wearing glasses, a blue shirt with a cat face on it and a skirt, raises her hands. Gwendolyn: The Fenghuang Temple, in Eastern China! Hex: Correct! The bell rings, as the students get up to leave. Hex: Remember that we have an exam coming this Thursday! Gwendolyn walks off on her own, carrying her books. Voice: Surprised to find you here, Lucky Girl. Gwendolyn gasps in surprise and stops, straightening her posture as if being shocked. She turns, seeing Ryder, wearing a red jacket, leaning against a pillar. Ryder: Scholarship to an Ivy League school. Big change in venue from your usual days of crime. Gwendolyn: I’ve changed a lot since the last time I saw you, Ryder. And the name’s Gwendolyn. Ryder moves off the wall, and walks with Gwendolyn. Ryder: Oh right, I forgot. Lucky Girl is the name you go by when you stop petty criminals on campus. Gwendolyn: (Slightly embarrassed) Well, it’s not like I’m completely able to resist that lifestyle. What are you doing here, anyway? Ryder: I came seeking your help. As well as (He makes air quotations) “Professor Hex.” Gwendolyn: Professor Hex has changed! He… Ryder: You don’t need to tell me. But, I still need his help. Gwendolyn: So, what do you want? Ryder: I need… A crash occurs, as the other students scream and take off running. A large Stone Creature, walking on all fours similar to a gorilla, is rampaging around the quad. Ryder and Gwendolyn approach, seeing the incident. Ryder: Find Lucky Girl. Gwendolyn: Yeah, sure thing. Gwendolyn runs off, as Ryder steps out onto the quad, activating the Omnitrix. Student 1: Hey, is that Ryder 10?! Student 2: Can’t be! He hasn’t been seen for almost a year! Ryder: Hey, rocky! The Stone Creature turns to face Ryder, who slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Wolf Bane, as the Stone Creature dashes at him. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, repelling the Stone Creature. It gets back up, as Wolf Bane dashes in, pouncing at Stone Creature, knocking it over. Stone Creature grabs Wolf Bane and tosses him, Wolf Bane easily landing on his feet. Wolf Bane: What’s the matter, rocky? Can’t move that fast here? The Stone Creature screeches, as a magic blast hits it from the side. The Stone Creature turns, seeing Lucky Girl. Student 3: OMG! It’s Lucky Girl! Lucky Girl dashes in, flipping over the Stone Creature as it swipes its arm at her. She lands on a magic platform in the air, as she fires a magic blast. Stone Creature takes it, reaching for her. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, hitting the Stone Creature’s arm, it cracking from the sound. Lucky Girl blasts the fractured arm with magic, shattering it. Stone Creature moans, as Wolf Bane tackles Stone Creature to the ground, firing his sonic howl, pinning it to the ground. The Stone Creature cracks, and breaks underneath him. The students cheer, as they approach. Student 2: Whoo-hoo! Awesome! Student 4: Ryder! Over here! Student 1: I love you, Lucky Girl! Wolf Bane jumps into the air, using his sonic howl to propel himself even further. He flies over the university building, disappearing. Lucky Girl uses her magic platforms to lift herself over the crowd, going after him. Wolf Bane hides in the shadows of a bridge way, reverting. Lucky Girl lands down nearby, returning to her human form. Gwendolyn: What was that all about?! I thought you loved the fame you got as a hero. Ryder: Those days are long gone. I just want to get your help and be gone. Gwendolyn: What about that Stone Creature? That thing means one thing! Ryder: Charmcaster. And she’s alive, somewhere in Ledgerdomain. Gwendolyn: Or here. She may be trying to get out. Ryder: So, we’ll have to track her down. Gwendolyn: I don’t sense her power anywhere. Ryder: Which means we have to go a different route to track her down. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Wildmutt, as he sniffs the air. Wildmutt wanders off, following a scent. Gwendolyn walks after him, pouting. Gwendolyn: Just what I wanted, to follow a mangy mutt all day. End Scene Wildmutt investigates the campus, Gwendolyn trailing behind him. The trail leads towards a large stone door, which opens slightly, letting someone out. It’s a teenager with short red hair, wearing a turtleneck and glasses. Wildmutt snarls at him, going to pounce. Gwendolyn springs to life, getting in his way. Gwendolyn: Whoa, whoa Ryder! Don’t attack him! This is Dante, my classmate! Wildmutt continues to growl, Dante looking confused. Dante: Gwendolyn? What is going on? Gwendolyn: Sorry about that, Dante. Ryder here is just looking for someone. Dante: (Nervously) Ryder? The alien transformer Ryder? Wildmutt reverts, as Ryder walks past Gwendolyn, observing Dante. Dante: Why is he looking at me like that? Gwendolyn: Ryder? Quit intimidating my friend! Ryder: You need a better sense of friends, then. He’s wearing an ID mask. Ryder reaches over, grabbing Dante’s face. His body shimmers, as he gets taller, revealing a figure wearing a metal helmet over his head, a black shirt with a blue collar and black pants. Gwendolyn: Darkstar?! How did you know?! Ryder: ID masks have a kormite smell. Barely detectable by most species. Darkstar: Impressive, Ryder. Though, it hardly makes a difference. Darkstar fires a dark energy blast, hitting Ryder and sending him flying. Gwendolyn’s hands glow with magic, though Darkstar blasts her as well, the energy staying. He drains Gwendolyn’s energy, as she collapses. Darkstar picks her up, and heads back through the stone doors, them closing behind him. In the room is an alter, a magic circle etched into the floor. There are several students in black cloaks surveying from above, and some of them sitting on the necks of Stone Creatures. Follower 1: Master! You return! Darkstar: The ritual will begin. I have what I seek. Darkstar places Gwendolyn in the middle of the circle, as she floats in it. Gwendolyn wakes up, trapped in the circle. Gwendolyn: Darkstar! What do you want?! Darkstar: Nothing of you. But I do need a sacrifice to open a portal to the realm of magic. Gwendolyn: To Ledgerdomain?! Darkstar starts chanting, as magic is drained from Gwendolyn, opening a portal overhead. Suddenly, a pounding occurs on the door, as it opens up, Green Skull flipping in. Green Skull: One chance, Darkstar. Stop what you’re doing. Darkstar: Too bad for you. I will take Ledgerdomain’s power for my own! Green Skull: Ledgerdomain, huh? Darkstar: Keep him busy. The followers usher the Stone Creatures forward, them charging forward on all fours. Green Skull releases an ultrasonic whistle, as the Stone Creatures stop, struggling and shaking their heads. Follower 2: What are you doing? Attack! The Stone Creature raises its fist, as Green Skull flips back to dodge. Green Skull whistles again, as the Stone Creature reaches for the follower on its back, throwing them off. The other Stone Creatures start to buck their riders off, as Green Skull hops onto one of them. He pulls a rib off his armor, throwing it at Darkstar. Darkstar blasts it away, as he is draining the magic from Ledgerdomain. Green Skull: How about taking a dose of your followers? Green Skull whistles, as the Stone Creatures turn and charge at Darkstar. Darkstar fires his dark energy blasts, which drain the magic from the Stone Creatures, causing them to crumble. Darkstar’s outline changes from black to gold. He removes his helmet, revealing a handsome face with blond hair. Darkstar: Yes! My skin has been restored back to normal! I am beautiful again! Darkstar raises his hand, firing a golden energy blast at the ceiling, it crumbling and opening a hole to the campus above. Darkstar flies up through the hole, floating. Darkstar: And now! There’s a whole world for me to feed off of! Several rocks fly up at Darkstar, who fires golden blasts to repel them. Xylofreeze flies up, using telekinesis to bring boulders with him. Darkstar: So, you still think that you can harm me? The one who commands the magic of Ledgerdomain! Xylofreeze: We’ll see how tough you are. Xylofreeze fires the boulders at Darkstar, who blasts through them. Xylofreeze zooms forward, dodging a golden blast, going to punch Darkstar. Darkstar goes to catch his arm, but Xylofreeze leans to the side to avoid it, striking Darkstar in the face with his tail. Xylofreeze floats backwards, as Darkstar fires a golden blast. Xylofreeze: Contego! Xylofreeze raises his hands, forming a magic barrier, that takes the golden blast, being absorbed away. Darkstar sighs with delight from the nourishment. Darkstar: Ah! So refreshing! Though, I’m surprised that you have access to magic. Xylofreeze: Have to learn a bit of everything, don’t you think? Darkstar blasts Xylofreeze with a golden blast, causing him to fall back through the hole in the floor. He hits the floor, groaning from the impact. Gwendolyn is almost sucked completely through the portal, as Xylofreeze lunges forward, grabbing her arm. He wraps his tail around a broken off Stone Creature arm, it not moving. Darkstar floats down, pointing his palm at Xylofreeze. Darkstar: Once I fully take this power for my own, I’ll kill you, making it excruciatingly painful. Hex: So, this was what you were after. Darkstar looks at the door, Hex walking into the room. Darkstar: You. Darkstar points his hand at Hex, firing a golden blast. Hex raises the Mirror of Yata in front of him, the golden blast hitting it and being locked into it, Darkstar unable to stop it. The energy surges, as Darkstar’s own energy is drained. Darkstar: What?! No! What are you?! Darkstar’s face shrivels up, resembling a zombie’s. He drops to the ground, weakened. Hex waves his hand, as the portal dissipates. Gwendolyn falls out of it, colliding into Xylofreeze and bringing both of them to the ground. Gwendolyn gets up, heading to Hex, while Xylofreeze reverts. Gwendolyn: Professor Hex? Hex: I always figured he would be back, obsessed with your power. That is why I spent a great deal of time in obtaining the Mirror of Yata. Ryder, I have you to thank for that. Ryder: (Not listening) Uh-huh. Gwendolyn: Thank you Professor Hex. Also, Ryder wanted our help on something. Hex: Once we get this one in the hands of the proper authorities, of course. What do you need? Ryder is examining the spot where the portal had been opened, then turns to Hex and Gwendolyn. Ryder: Can you open that portal back up? Characters * Ryder (18 years) * Gwendolyn (Lucky Girl) * Professor Hex * Students Villains * Mino-Toga * Darkstar * Stone Creatures * Darkstar's followers Aliens Used * Wolf Bane (first re-appearance) * Wildmutt * Green Skull * Xylofreeze Trivia * Lucky Girl's face is shown for the first time. She now goes to college and goes by Gwendolyn. * It's stated that Ryder has seen Lucky Girl and Hex a few times since the last series. * Ryder is revealed to have disappeared from the public eye of Earth for at least a year. * Darkstar is known by Ryder and the others. Their first encounter will be featured later on in the series. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc